Ying and Yang
by orangeer
Summary: Siblings, Kagamine Len and Rin, were opposites of each other, yet they were similar to one another. Watching Rin in the background, without understanding her pain of being bullied and hated by everyone, Len didn't realize how terrifying Rin could be...
1. Pathetic

**A/N: **

**Based on Monochrome Ward in later chapters. The phrase **_"Live=Evil" _**is from the drama** **_Maou_. **

**A big thank you to my friend who helped me with corrections on this! Also to xRan-Hime who reread it for me! ^^**

**Warnings: Violence, Language**

**Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloids or _Maou_, I never will...**

* * *

_The girl that stood before me had changed. Before when I saw my beloved twin sister, I felt happiness, joy, excited to talk to her. Now, ever since we entered this hellhole asylum. Most of the time, fear was an overwhelming emotion that I felt so often. Yet fear, wasn't the word that described how I felt, I felt terrified. Terrified by the unknown that occurred here, terrified by how I couldn't escape, and most importantly, terrified by what Rin had became…_

**Rin's POV:**

As I entered the classroom, glancing towards Len, I could see the eyes that were following him, those same eyes that treated me with such hate. I was an outcast in this school, a person that everyone bullies. I was considered an easy prey, to them, I was they're source of food.

Glancing ever so often at Len, I sat down at my desk, as he greeted his fellow classmates. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention towards the window. Oh how I hated this school and the people within it. How I wish I could eliminate everyone. Why couldn't I just have not existed, would it have been less painful for me?

I smiled bitterly into my palm that I racked my arm on my desk. _'Live = Evil'_ I remember Luka saying. She was my only friend at the orphanage, a nurse that was obsessed over tarot cards. Cards that she believed predicted your own future. She was the only person that actually cared for me, worried for me, listened to me, a true friend.

Her words resonated throughout my head, _"In life you can't get what you want, you have to earn it. Haven't you've ever noticed, the words 'Live' and 'Evil', they are _the_ same if you reverse them. To 'live', it is true that it is painful, that living, there are obstacles that stop you, that's the 'evil'. But living is something unlike any other…wouldn't you regret it if you didn't exist?"_ 'Unlike any other...' she never did tell me what that meant. Would she if I asked once mo-

"Kagamine? Hey! Kagamine Rin!?" My head snapped up, hearing my name being shouted, snapping myself out of my daydreaming.

"…Yes?" My voice was quiet. I could care less about what they thought of me.

"Get your head out of the damn clouds!" I could see his face turning redder by the moment. Screw you, King Moron! " I should assign you a different seat, this happens every damn day…" he muttered to himself, continuing to take roll call.

I could hear the constant snickering and gossiping made, "Such a damn loser." "Why can't this bitch just go die, no one even cares about her anyways." "Psh, that 'toothpick' can't even stand up for herself? How pathetic…"

I don't even care what they say anymore, the same things everyday occur again, in an endless cycle…such a lie… They say constantly lying to yourself is unhealthy, why can't I be truthful to myself just for once, why can't I actually love myself for once. Why is it that human emotion is so painful…

I clenched my head tightly as well as my eyes, I could imagine all those eyes staring at me once more…I wanted to end this pain once and for all…

Suddenly noise of textbooks that were shoved off desks, while the sound of screeching of a desk being suddenly shoved back, resonated throughout the classroom. The whole classroom drew silent from the sudden outburst. I lifted my eyes towards the figure in front trembling in anger. Len. Why…why would he protect me…?

My twin brother was one who was outgoing, carefree, and a person that liked to speak his mind. An opposite of me. He had disheveled blond hair, tied up in a messy ponytail. He never would have made an outburst like that. Its true that he cared for me and all, but I guess seeing how helpless and fragile I was, he felt that he had to do something. But it was out of sympathy, nothing more…

"…Shut the fuck up…" he whispered, continuing to tremble out of anger, his voice rising in the process "Why do you people even pick on Rin…She hasn't even done anything to you people, for you bastards to bitch on her like that!" gasps of surprise were heard all around the room by the happy-go-lucky Len's outbursts "Just get a fucken life, and while your at it, if you have nothing good to say about someone, than shut the fuck up!" he spat, his voice dripping with venom. Len turned around and deadly glared at everyone. Len narrowed his eyes when one person dared to open their mouth, they quickly shut it when Len glared at him. Smart kid.

The teacher was the first to break the silence, "Kagamine Len, I would like to speak to you in the principle's office…" Len turned around to look at the teacher. King Moron's voice boomed as he continued to speak, "Because of your sudden outburst…"

"…Yes, sir" Len looked down as he exited the classroom with King Moron.

The students began to chat to themselves, quietly, afraid of what would happen if Len heard. "Can you believe that? Len, the most popular boy, stood up for his bitchy sister!" a girl named Akita spat. She and her posse stood up, walking towards my desk. The whole class hated me, I figured that out awhile ago, nothing was going to change that fact.

"Listen here, bitch…" she quickly grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me out of my desk, I silently yelped by her sudden action. "You, here got Len in trouble…" she shook me like a rag doll as I bit my lip, refraining myself from making any unnecessary noise. "You know what people are going to say now…?" she spat out with every inch of anger rising in her, her eyes glaring like darts.

"…What…bitch?" I quickly answered. I could care less about what they were going to do to me next, what did my life matter anymore.

She growled and punched my face, sending me flying towards the lockers, in the back. The impact when my back met with the metal lockers, hurt like hell, but it didn't matter to me. Nothing does.

Damn it, I cursed mentally in my head, as I opened my eyes and saw Akita Neru walking towards me, in the background, the other students were cheering for her.

She grabbed me by my shirt collar, and slammed me against the lockers. I felt a warm, liquid gradually descend from the back of my head as well as from my lip, I lifted my hand to touch my lip, and winced at the pain. Looking at my fingers, I saw it was blood. Akita also looked at my fingers, she smirked and slammed me against the locker.

"Your life is worthless…" I know "So, let this be a lesson, you worthless piece of shit…Look at all these people," she moved herself out of my view, her grip still tight around my collar. "Laughing at your pathetic state…" I looked, they all seemed amused, no surprise, laughing at my appearance. I would too, stating how pathetic I looked. I smirked, she looked surprise at my expression. "I would too…" I laughed out. Akita's expression grew grave, she let go of my shirt collar, sending me falling on my ass. Ow.

Her last words as she glared at me were, "Go die…" those words, they resonated throughout my head like a programmed robot.

Walking away as she sat back at her desk, like nothing had happened. The others laughed at my demise, as they also sat back at their desk.

I gradually lifted myself up, struggling to do so in the process. Leaning on the dented lockers, I managed to lift myself up. Looking at my bruised appearance, I laughed bitterly to myself. How pathetic, they were right, I was pathetic, and deserved to die. I glanced at the door, and opened it, biting my lip, to refrain myself in making any pained noise. Luckily, they would get their wish soon enough…

**Len's POV:**

"Damn it… Detention? Just for standing up for my sister?! Stupid school…I don't need any of this shit…" I mumbled to myself.

Walking towards the classroom, my hands were busily stuffed in my pocket, as I continued to grumble to no one in particular. Slamming the door in annoyance, I felt millions of eyes gaze upon me. 'What the hell are you staring at? I'll beat the shit out of you!' I thought as I glared at all of them…

I noticed one pair of eyes that were missing, I abruptly asked, "Where is Rin…?"

"Oh, her?" that annoying voice said so proudly. The girls at this school had seriously annoying high-pitched voices "I took care of her for you!" Neru chirped.

I narrowed my eyes, noticing the pool of blood that formed by the lockers. I walked towards her, hearing the voices of gossip in the background, "Dumbass, your not suppose to say that!" someone announced quietly "Stupid Neru!"

"…Are you responsible for that?" I pointed to the mess by the lockers

"Yep!" What the fuck?!

Girl's crushes are hilarious to mess with; it's easy to manipulate stupid girls that are infatuated with you. Bending them, and making them spill the truth.

"…I see…" I quickly grabbed her wrist that lies on her desk. "Big mistake…!" I smirked, my hold on her wrist tightened, as I dared to break her wrist.

She struggled at first, but before I managed to break her wrist completely, I threw her over my shoulders, causing her to crash into the desks and students that were occupied in them. "Pathetic…" I muttered out, stomping out to find Rin.

As I followed the droplets of blood spattered on the floor, my heartbeat intensified. While I was on her trail I hoped I wasn't too late. The blood trail lead me towards the stairs. I ran as fast as I could while the loud thumps of my heartbeat were caught in my throat. Shoving open the door, a sigh of relief came over me as I saw Rin standing there. Though as I glanced at her appearance, I furrowed my brows.

She stood there trembling, struggling to keep her balance the same blood spatters continued to fall, staining the concrete. Clutching her arm, I could see the bruises that covered her body. Her usually neatly combed hair were thrown all over the place, soiled by the blood that continued to fall, her signature white ribbon was tinted with crimson flecks. Rin stood there, glancing at the clouds. Is she dreaming?

I could hear her softly mutter, "Live = Evil, I know that now Luka…." She gazed down, "…Thank you, Luka, Len…for everything…" My eyes widened, the only two people that actually cared for her was Luka and myself…

"…Farewell…" I could feel my eyes starting to brim with tears that dared to fall.

"RIN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She stood, speechless at my presence.

"…"

"Rin! You can't do this!" I said while running towards her, still trying to compromise with her. But she didn't turn to look at me; instead she stared up at the sky. "R-Rin?" I questioned.

"…Len…Tell me, why is life so painful…" Her back still turned away from me.

"…" I couldn't answer her for I didn't know the right thing to tell her. Luka, would be able to because she is wise, but… "I-I don't know…"

"…I see…" she gazed up to the clouds, "Luka would know though, she'd know the answer…" I felt my heart ache, for I knew she favored Luka more than me.

"But" I quickly intervened, "What we've been through, these memories we've had in the past! Doesn't it matter?"

Her gaze now direct at the ground, she answered bitterly, "Those times don't matter to me anymore…Nothing matters to me anymore…"

* * *

**Sorry about making Neru mean, I couldn't think of anybody else that could fit the part...**

**Review please?**

**And truthfully, I thought this chapter was boring... **


	2. Why?

**A/N:** Sorry for my really late update! Though people probably forgot about this story... Not gonna blame ya, if you do. Haha, I sorta forgot about this story too! lol

Uh, this chapter will probably be unrealistic and dramatic...so yeah.... No scratch that, it probably **is**.

**A big thank you to those who reviewed so far!** Special thanks to my beta-readers: Dakotah (from school) and OnigiRimi

**Disclaimer: No I don't own vocaloids.**

* * *

**Len's POV:**

I stood there; my mouth gaped open, while my eyes mimicked that of dinner plates. Could this be the same Rin? The same Rin that would greet me with all the sun shining in her smile? A smile I would see every morning. The same Rin that was so silly that her response would be 'I tripped on air, okay!' The cheerful, childish, innocent Rin would have never said things like this. What happened to her? _Why has Rin been so distant with me? _

The continuous silence thundered until I couldn't bear it.

Getting the courage to ask the question that had been running around in my head, "Why have you been so distant from me…?"

I gazed up seeing that she shifted herself from one leg to another in great pain.

"…Len…" her voice was icy, numbing my heart down to the core. "Just leave me alone."

_Why won't she talk to me?_ Was…was she mad at me? "Rin, why can't you answer my question?"

"…Why is it important to you if I do answer you? It wouldn't change anything… You know that don't yo-"

Interrupting her, my voice quivered, "You're mad at me, aren't you Rin? You hate me, don't you?" My voice rose unintentionally. "We used to be so close to each other! And now, you won't even look at me!"

Rin slowly turned around, continuing to look at the ground. The bruises were now staring at me, showing more marks than I had thought. I glanced towards her wrist as she scratched it, her sweater riding up. My eyes widened when I had noticed it was bandaged. A crimson tint had soaked up part of the bandaged wrist, and it seemed to have formed into a shape of a cut. She…she couldn't have…

She slowly looked up, her piercing aquamarine eyes tore my heart. They were empty. Cold and distant.

"…No, I'm not mad at you Len. Nor do I hate you…I just hate what you did…"

My eyes widened even further. I caused this?

"I hate everyone at this school, to eliminate them…" she muttered to herself. She looked back at me again, "Nothing matters anymore. So stop dwelling on the past Len…"

Her words…they all pierced my heart like daggers. Unable to comprehend to her cold lyrics, I said, "…That…" as I pointed to her wrist, where her sweater covered another mark of pain and torture. I noticed that she flinched and hid her accused arm behind her back.

"What?"

I slowly stepped closer to her, my footsteps echoed as they made contact with the cement floor. Her fear was obvious, She was trying to get more distance. "Your wrist, that's what!"

Rin turned away, pulling down her sleeve even further, defensively trying to hide it, "It's nothing. It's none of your business!"

"It is my business! Why are you hiding things like this from me? After all we've been through together…?"

"Because," I could hear the anger rise in her voice. "You seem to be busy making friends with those assholes! And keeping up your stupid looks and being popular, I think it's fucking stupid!"

She glared at me, her cheeks burning dark red. "Always too busy for me, and don't deny it, Len! Cause I got the hint! I know what you did for me today was out of pity…So just go back to that damn classroom and pretend that nothing happened!" she turned away from me, facing the clouds once more.

"Rin, do you think I don't care about you? …Of course I do! Those people don't matter to me, they aren't even my friends. Whenever I even mentioned your name, they would start laughing at you and making fun of you! I finally got sick of it. I knew I had to say something! Or it would have just gotten worse."

I looked at her appearance, I looked at how everyone treated her and how brutal they could get, "But I wouldn't have thought it would have been gotten this bad… I'm so sorry Rin, please forgive me."

**Rin's POV:**

I stood there shocked. Thoughts were wildly prancing through my mind. He was sorry? But why, he didn't do anything, except make everyone hate me even more. But, still.

That phrase….the same phrase that Luka had said to me before she left the orphanage replayed over and over again, "_But living is something unlike any other…wouldn't you regret it if you didn't exist?"_ I realized it now. I understood what she meant. I would regret not living, because Len and Luka wouldn't be there for me…

Len, he was always there for me, no matter what. We had never been separated. I was glad to have him as a brother.

Luka, she was the first person at the orphanage that would waste her time to hang out with someone like me. I missed her overexcited explanations and her kind gestures. She was like the mother I always wanted.

As Luka's phrase continued to wander around my mind, my slight smile had turned into a scowl, _"To 'live', it is true that it is painful, that living. There are obstacles that will try and stop you, and that is the 'evil'."_

The people in this school were like the plague. I thought I could just leave them be, that they would get bored of bullying me. I wanted to eliminate them…eliminate them all!

Continuing to think of sadistically psychotic thoughts, I jumped when an arm suddenly grabbed me, snapping me into reality.

"Oh shi-" I screamed when I tripped off the edge of the roof. My hand raced towards the building for support. Yet it only brushed against the rough edges of the building, scraping the palm of my hand into a bloody mess.

I imagined the image of descending towards the dark heights of hell that I wasn't yet prepared for. I clamped my eyes shut, preparing for the impact with the concrete sidewalk.

"RIN!" opening my eyes, I saw the same person that lectured me from before. Noticing my arm was connected to his. His arm was grasped tightly around my wrist.

"Grab my arm!" I could see drops of perspiration, fall from his brow.

He really wanted to save me didn't he? Was my life really worth saving? _No, it isn't._ I knew that. Why did he care so much? Why was Len acting like I was an actual person? Treating me with respect while others didn't? I knew I was just a burden to him… I slowed him down…_I-I am worthless…_

"Just…just let go of me, Len…" I glanced towards the depths of hell. My feet tangled with each other, following the melody of the breeze. Knowing my fear of heights, I gulped. "Falling off a 10 story building isn't that bad is it?" I whispered to myself, "It'll be over soon, right?"

"What? What are you talking about Rin?!" he shouted at me, his eyes were brimmed with tears. I could finally see how much he really cared for me. "I'm not letting you go! We've been through hard times together! And we'll continue to get through this, together! So, don't talk crap like that, Rin!" The tears started to prick through his long lashes. "You're the most important person to me Rin! No one can ever replace you!"

I felt guilty with what he said, the way I acted. _I_ was the one who brushed him away.

"I-I wouldn't know what I'd do without you…"

Selfish, that's what I was. Selfish for not noticing the one person who truly cared for me other than Luka, and that all I cared for was my own pain and grief. I'm sorry Len… But…

* * *

Sighing, Rin reluctantly grabbed Len's arm that was stretched above her.

What Len had said was all true. And she felt guilty.

With her mind finally in place, Len was able to swiftly pull Rin up. Carefully not damaging his already fragile sister.

"Wah!" yelped Rin, from being quickly yanked up. Colliding into Len, she blushed furiously when she crashed into his chest.

"S-Sorry L-Len…" Rin managed to stammer out, pulling away from him and still blushing from her embarrassment. She directed her gaze away from Len, turning towards the ruffles of her skirt. Rin nervously fidgeted with the hem. "I-I'm sor-"

Suddenly, Len pulled her into a comforting embrace. Gasping from the sudden contact, her eyes curiously fell upon the eyes of the one who embraced her with such care.

"D-Don't ever do that again!" he choked out, burying his head into Rin's shoulder and soaking his falling tears in her sweater.

Sitting there, motionless, Rin still was having second thoughts. Was it right that she took his hand?

The never-ending silence continued as the wind blew gently, the only sound that was uttered came from the muffled sobbing of Len.

Gradually bringing her hands up, and tried to sooth and comfort him. Feeling that the other end received his pleads, he tightened his embrace, never wanting to let go of her.

She didn't mind it however, remembering how she used to handle comforting the crying, sniffling Len.

Being a hotshot he was he did have a soft side in him. Though, he only showed that side to Rin and Luka.

Smiling lightly, Rin remembered the precious memories that Len had spoken of. The memories that were irreplaceable, the time that they spent together _were_ memorable.

Though those memories _were_ replaced with the ones she feared to view, as her mind continued to dig further. Those memories tormented her, making her realize once again that her she was worthless, that she was nobody.

Eyeing the continuously sobbing brother, she furrowed her brow, consumed in thoughts. Her once joyous, glimmering eyes turned into an emotionless, empty glare. Len considered her as a person, an important person to him…

'_Why is that…?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** I was debating on whether or not to post this chapter.

**Please review **and tell me how I did! And whether or not I should continue this story. Cuz truthfully, I'm having second thoughts if I should or shouldn't...

Until then!


End file.
